sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Shinji Mimura
Portrayal In the BRAURP, Shinji so far has been portrayed very similarly to Kazuo Kiriyama. He shows little emotion, and has offered nearly no signs of lasting grief over the death of anyone. He also seems to be almost unrealistically lucky, finding both a kitchen knife and a laptop conveniently placed on the table of the first building he entered, as well as managing to head north, avoid a danger zone, and run into the recently deceased Kyoichi Motobuchi and his unguarded bulletproof vest. Differences from Canon In this version, Shinji is much more cold and heartless than his manga counterpart, who was actually upset about the death of his classmates. It would seem that Shinji did not even care about his best friend Yutaka Seto, considering how he received only a passing acknowledgement after his name was heard on the announcements. Whilst Shinji in canon managed to survive based on his resourcefulness and ability to win over his classmates, yet struggled with the frustration of the program and resentment for Keita Iijima, this Shinji is surviving through unbelievably good fortune and a total lack of human feelings. Threads *The Worst Game in History *Gameplan *Grief *Don't go into the Light *Seeking Other/Trivia *At the time of the closure of the BR AU, Shinji was one of nine remaining unrolled characters, along with Haruka Tanizawa, Hirono Shimizu, Hiroshi Kuronaga, Izumi Kanai, Mitsuko Souma, Ryuhei Sasagawa, Takako Chigusa, and Yoshimi Yahagi. Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF Mini or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Shini. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *This is the only character I'm unhappy with how he was portrayed. Shinji in the Role Play is NOTHING like the Shinji in the Manga, and the amount of meta-gaming is staggering. One of my absolute favorite characters in the Manga and Novel, my least favorite in the Role Play. - T-Fox *Ironically, I think Shinji is more like Kiriyama in the Role Play than Kiriyama is. - Anonymous. *Butter is the most delicious of Fruits. - Anonymous. *In case it's not clear from the above comments, Shinji had a pretty controversial portrayal. I'd put this down to a few primary things. First off, in-canon Shinji is already a super problematic character, because he's good at everything and universally beloved. This functions in the BR narrative, because he's one of the main characters but not the one who really ends up shaping the game; his being brought low serves to show just how serious the situation is. In an RP, where Shinji's role was less defined, these traits didn't really make for great interactions with others. Shinji was also the product of a very inexperienced handler. While true of most of the BR AU, it was especially evident here because Shinji is such a main character in canon; he attracted tons of attention. Decoy wasn't completely terrible with Shinji, but he made a few choices that irritated a lot of people. Hewing close to canon by allowing Shinji to gain access to escape materials was one of these, because it felt a little bit like an arbitrary lucky break and also because it just propelled the AU down the same road as canon, which runs rather counter to the idea's goal. Shinji's stealing of Kyoichi Motobuchi's bulletproof vest was another, especially since it echoed the very similar actions of a V3 character which were still fresh in everyone's minds. The final real issue was that Shinji just wasn't portrayed as all that likable. In any other game, that would be an element of his character, even if not intentional, especially with a new writer at the helm, but here handlers were expecting to see a recognizable Shinji Mimura and were, I think, disappointed to have one who came off so differently. Looking back, I think Decoy was very brave to take on a character with such high expectations. While Shinji was undoubtedly a flawed character, I don't think he was irredeemably terrible, and I think Decoy learned a ton of really important lessons in the process of writing him. - MurderWeasel Category:Battle Royale AU Category:BR Characters Category:Characters